Currently, an electrical connector commonly used in the field includes: an insulating body, disposed with a plurality of receiving holes, a plurality of conductive terminals, in which the conductive terminals each have a base fixed in one of the receiving holes, two ball clamping portions respectively extend from the base towards two sides thereof, and the two clamping portions approach each other in a shape of a circle, and a plurality of solder balls, each correspondingly clamped between the two clamping portions. In the electrical connector, the clamping portions of the conductive terminal for clamping the solder ball are in the shape of a circle, when the conductive terminal is unfolded after impact molding, the two clamping portions occupy a large width, and since the conductive terminals are connected with a material belt, two adjacent conductive terminals on the terminal material must be spaced by a certain distance, and thus the utilization of the terminal material is reduced. Moreover, when assembling the conductive terminals in the receiving holes, a distance of the receiving holes is smaller than a distance between the two adjacent conductive terminals attached on the material belt, such that the conductive terminals in the receiving holes of the same row need to be assembled twice, thus increasing the assembling steps.
In order to solve the above problem, another type of electrical connector is provided in the field, which includes: an insulating body, disposed with a plurality of receiving holes, a plurality of dual-arm conductive terminals, in which the conductive terminals each have a base fixed in one of the receiving holes, two clamping arms extend downwards in parallel from the base to expose out of the insulating body, and a gap exists between the two clamping arms to clamp a solder ball therein. Due to the special structure of the terminal, this type of electrical connector needs to dispose two opposite bumps at a periphery of the receiving hole, so as to cooperate with the two clamping arms of the conductive terminal to limit the solder ball in a horizontal direction and a vertical direction, thus ensuring that the solder ball is clamped at a preset position between the two clamping arms. However, when the electrical connector is reflowed in a reflow oven, the insulating body tends to be warped and deformed under heat, thus losing the clamping and positioning effects on the solder ball, such that the solder ball has a poor soldering effect, even missing solder.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.